CaptainSwan one shot: Emma tells Killian about the spider incident
by TARDISofRoses
Summary: Set after Emma and Killian have been reunited, everyone has shared a portion of Snow and David's curse and they are now awake. All that's left to do is for Emma to tell Killian about a certain spider incident... this is my first fanfic please be kind


**One shot- Emma tells Killian about her near-death experience.**

A lot has been going through his mind recently, there wasn't exactly a guidebook on how to cope when you realise you've killed your loves grandfather, get stuck in another realm leading your love to believe you abandoned them and have their life being endangered then find out their parents both suffer from the sleeping curse so you can return. Yes a lot had gone on…

"Swan?"

She looked over at him and smiled that smile solely reserved for him "Killian"

"How exactly is the black fairy here?"

"It seems my son had a part in that" Belle came over smiling slightly, looking unsure. Still she continued "It seems the only way the Black Fairy could get here, to Storybrooke, was for the saviour to die"

At that Killian froze and pulled Emma slightly closer to him "Love, what happened?"

"I didn't die Killian, clearly" she smiled slightly trying to reassure him, "I just…. It got a bit close"

"Emma" he breathed as she put her head on his shoulder and smiled slightly at Belle who got the hint, she returned the smile and walked away as Emma turned in Killian's hold, his arms snaked around her back and they stood there in a embrace

"He tricked me" she sighed as Killian began drawing circles on her back "Gideon was meant to be bringing you back, I wasn't exactly expecting this giant spider to appear instead of you, he seemed pretty surprised too. But it was a trick Killian, I guess I just wanted you back. Turns out my superpower didn't work. I believed we were fighting this spider together, that the Black Fairy had found out we were working together but that's not what happened…. Not at all"

"It's ok love, when faced by a giant spider I doubt there was much time to interrogate Gideon" she smiled slightly "That still doesn't explain how the Black Fairy managed to slip through"

"I was trapped in web, Gideon had left me and I ended up being wrapped in all the web like a cuckoo I guess. The Black Fairy got through because I was close to death, it was suffocation. I don't recommend it" Killian tugged her closer so her head was resting on his chest and ran his fingers through her hair sighing

"I'm sorry you had to go through that love" he whispered as he kissed her forehead and pulled back slightly to look at her "You were so close…"

"Hey, I'm here, I'm safe. Not that much of a fan of Spiderman anymore though" Killian chuckled and smiled, only Emma could make light of the situation and god did he love her for it

"Well I haven't seen that one yet love, maybe Henry can tell me of it sometime" she smiled up at him and pulled out of his arms, her hand entwining with his instead

"Common pirate, everyone is at Granny's"

"Everyone? Not too sure I like the sound of that love, your parents, Henry sure I'm fine with that. Don't particularly fancy bumping into the crocodile. His son nearly contributed to your dead today. He's already tried to kill you once, it doesn't bode well" he gritted his teeth at the thought and looked at Emma to see a faint smile not quite reaching her eye "Love?"

"He saved me"

Killian looked at her puzzled "Come again?"

"The cro… Gold. Gold saved me. Honestly you're getting me almost calling him a crocodile now, bad influence" Killian was froze in place, his hand released hers as he stroked her face gently

"He saved your life?"

Emma nodded "Got rid of the spider, well shrunk it to normal size, cut me out the web so I could breathe again"

Killian nodded slightly

"I can't say his intentions were pure Killian, at that point he still believed I was helping Gideon. But he still saved me…"

"Love?" she smiled somewhat sheepishly

"After he saved me, he made it clear he will do anything to protect Gideon, including taking me on."

Killian clenched his fist "He won't hurt you Swan, I won't let him"

"Pick and choose your battles Killian, he saved me, he threatened me. Point is I didn't die because he turned up. Which then allowed me to come get you" she smiled and he returned the smile, some tension leaving him "And you Killian seemed to come pretty close to the brink of death too" she hit him lightly on the shoulder glaring at him "What's your excuse?"

Killian sighed and took her hand "Come love, lets walk and talk" she began walking towards Granny's with him "the lost boys seemed to think I needed to be punished for crimes against Pan."

"And you were going to die because of that? That would have been a rather disappointing end to the famous Captain Hook don't you think? Survivor he says" Killian wrapped his hand around her waist as they continued walking, glad she wasn't pulling away

"Guess I needed a saviour, huh?" Emma attempted a smiled, not quite reaching her eyes Killian stopped them from walking and walked in front of her turning around to face her "New start Swan? No more lies, secrets or facing near death experiences without each other?" she smirked back at him

"We won't be able to be with each other for ever dangerous situation, you know that right? This is Storybrooke"

"Phone. We phone each other, send a message, any type of contact when things get bad or we just wouldn't mind a hand to hold, how about that?" Emma smiled slightly "Even if the other is dealing with something, at least then we're aware of the situation"

Emma nodded and reached up to kiss him, which he answered hungrily. "Common, Granny's" Killian nodded as they approached the door muttering as they walked in, Emma giggled slightly hearing him mutter about interruptions, she turned to him

"We eat here now, we can go home early….earlish and we can stay home for breakfast not go to Granny's, we can make pancakes instead. Anyway, Henry is stopping with Regina so he won't complain" Killian smirked and nodded "Pancakes Killian. Stop smirking like I said something crude" she entered Granny's just out of earshot to hear Killian's reply

"I can make it crude" he followed her in smirking to himself.


End file.
